Unmasked
by Dragoness19
Summary: Based off the 2004 movie. We see him go through the broken mirror. We see a rose on Christine's grave. How did it get there? This is my version. This is my first story so be nice. ErikOW


Unmasked

A single, solitary figure stands alone on the road, shunned and unwanted. His own mother who should have loved and nurtured him, never did. When he was much younger he lived in a Gypsy camp where he was beaten and shown off as a freak. While his tormentor had his back turned picking up and counting the money that people had thrown down, the boy choked him to death with the very whip with which he had been beaten. A girl who had straggled behind witnessed this and when she heard a couple gypsies outside the tent entrance, she and the boy fled through the back tent flap. The gypsies called the police when they found their compatriot dead. While they searched for the boy, the girl hid him the opera house where she was studying to become a ballerina. There he was hidden from the world.

As he grew older, he became very adept in the arts; unfortunately, he also chose to be very controlling, manipulative, and proud. He discovered a girl named Christine who had a beautiful voice. He taught her how to sing, but he did not physically appear to her. He remained a disembodied voice. Being young and naive she thought it was the spirit of her dead father. To others in the opera house however, he was known as the Phantom of the Opera.

When the opera house's leading soprano, Carlotta, decided not to sing because of strange things happening, the stage managers asked Christine to sing in her place. After the production that evening, she met her childhood friend, Raoul, who was the new patron of the opera house. Christine told Raoul that the "Angel of Music" her father had talked about had been teaching her. After Raoul left, the Phantom appeared to Christine in her dressing room mirror and brought her down to his lair under the opera house. In the lair was a mannequin that wore a beautiful, white wedding dress. The face of the mannequin looked exactly like Christine's face. Christine fainted dead away when she saw this. When she awoke, she looked to see where the Phantom had gone. She then knew that this person was not her father; however, she still did not realize who or what he was.

The Phantom returned Christine unharmed, but he made several demands of the stage managers to do what he wanted. One was to make Christine the countess in an upcoming production of Il Muto and to make Carlotta the pageboy. The managers, feeling that his demands were ridiculous, made Carlotta the countess and Christine the pageboy. So during the production, he killed one of the stagehands. This frightened Christine and she ran to the roof of the opera house with her friend, Raoul, following behind. As they talked there, they realized that their friendship had grown into true love. The Phantom had followed them and overheard everything they said. As they left the rooftop, the Phantom at first felt betrayed because he too loved Christine. However, he then became jealous and angry because this upstart had won Christine's heart. This showed that even though he thought he loved Christine, it was really selfishness and pride.

After that, there was a time period in which Phantom had not been seen or heard from and everyone thought he had disappeared. To celebrate the New Year, the stage managers threw a mask ball. Not long before, Raoul and Christine had become secretly engaged. Raoul wondered why their engagement had to be secret but the reason was that Christine was still afraid of the Phantom.

At the ball, everyone was dancing and having a good time and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. However, in the middle of the ball, the Phantom appeared. He brought with him an opera he had written as well as some "instructions" on who was to be cast and what was to be done. Before he disappeared down the trapdoor in the floor, he stole Christine's engagement ring that she had worn around her neck. Raoul attempted to follow the Phantom down the trapdoor but landed in a room of rotating mirrors. Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, led Raoul out and back to ground level.

Raoul questioned her about the Phantom but she was reluctant to say anything because of previous "accidents." Finally, for the sake of everyone, she complied. She told Raoul how the Phantom had once been a slave of the Gypsies, beaten and shown off like an animal. She told how after he had killed the man beating him, she hid him in the opera house and that he had grown up knowing nothing else. He had become an architect, designer, composer, and magician. A genius! But, as Raoul pointed out, genius had turned to madness.

Afterward, Raoul convinced the managers to do the Phantom's opera but have the police armed and hidden in and around the theater. Christine did not want to do the Phantom's opera because she knew he would kidnap her and she would never see Raoul again. Raoul told her that this was the only way to keep the Phantom from haunting and controlling them for the rest of their lives. Christine's finally consented but she was still very frightened.

The opera commenced and everything seemed to go according to plan. Right after one of the songs that the Phantom and Christine sang, she took off his mask which revealed that a portion of his face was severely disfigured. The police began running down the aisles toward them. Beforehand, the Phantom had rigged the chandelier to crash into the seats below. While the chandelier plummeted, the Phantom took Christine and escaped through a trapdoor in the stage floor.

Raoul rushed backstage to Madame Giry who showed him part of the way to the Phantom's lair. Meanwhile, as the Phantom pressed Christine's engagement ring into her hand, he told her that she had to marry him. He then asked her if it was his face that made her shrink away from him. She replied that it was not his face that frightened her now; rather, it was his soul. Raoul arrived by this time and begged the Phantom to let Christine go. After taunting Raoul, the Phantom then opened the gate on the pretense of letting him see Christine; but as soon as the gate had closed, he overpowered and tied Raoul to it and gave Christine this choice. If she would marry him, he would set Raoul free; but if she refused him, he would kill Raoul.

Rather than see Raoul killed, Christine walked forward and kissed the Phantom, showing that she was willing to give everything, even her freedom, to save Raoul. This act of total selflessness snapped him out of his madness and made him realize that, no matter how much he wanted it, she would never be truly happy with him. Just the fact that she cared caused him to feel utter shame. He freed Raoul and told them both to go and forget him and everything else. But before she left with Raoul, Christine gave the Phantom her engagement ring. He was so brought down by his shame that he wept.

Erik left the opera house by one of the underground tunnels and fled with only the clothes on his back, a cloak, some money, and Christine's ring. Putting on a half mask that covered the deformed part of his face, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Unsure of what to do or where to go, he just walked on, stopping on occasion to drink from an obliging well. No one bothered him even if they did happen to see him. To them he was just another poor vagabond on the road.

He continued like this until finally, as day turned to dusk, he was forced to stop. He decided to go to the bridge that was near and sleep under there. As he lay there under the bridge, he felt so utterly wretched and hopeless, hating himself for what he has done. Overcome with sorrow, he wept until at long last he fell asleep.

The next day passed much like the first except that toward the end, the landscape became more wooded and less open. As night gradually began to fall, he once again found himself needing to stop and find some place to rest. As he looked around, he saw an empty tree trunk. Deciding that this was better than sleeping out in the open, he crawled inside. He did not sleep well this second night. He kept having nightmares of recent events and of his childhood. In particular there was one where he was running and and there was a man who carried a whip and was shouting at him.

"You can not escape from me. I will catch you."

He awoke with a start! It was morning. Shivering from the nightmare, he climbed out of the tree trunk. Drawing his cloak a little closer to himself, he walked on. The morning and a good part of the afternoon passed without much event. Rounding a bend in the road, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice a bearded man who was smoking a pipe and sitting on a tree stump. Erik probably would have passed him altogether had not the man spoken up.

"Good day sir, mighty fine day is it not? Except for the clouds of course."

Erik stared at the man. " I hadn't really noticed."

"Well, you might if you pulled the hood of your cloak down."

"I prefer to keep it up."

"All right, whatever you please. You, eh, going anywhere in particular?"

Erik thought about this for a moment. "No, I really don't have anywhere to go."

"Ah, well you will be needing somewhere to stay for the night a least. It's not right for a man to be out in this kind of weather."

Erik began to protest but the man put up his hand. "No no no, I insist. Now there is a lady I know; she is a widow, her husband died at sea about a year after they were married. Jacqueline Brandstein is her name. She lives just outside the village about a mile from here. There is an extra house on her property that she lends out to travelers and such. As a matter of fact, I need to go over there anyway to pick up some fabric for the misses. She is a weaver and a good one that – a very kind, Christian lady." Then getting up from his seat on the stump and knocking the ashes out of his pipe, he added, "Come on. I'll take you to here."

Erik knew he had no choice but to follow the man. Thankfully, the man had not asked for his name. Now that he thought about it, he recalled a very distant memory of someone calling him Erik Mosier. Some minutes later they came to a fork in the road. Right went down into the village and left went down a path that led to a house.

"That would be her house and I think I see a light in the window. Looks like she is hard at work on the loom."

Both of them walked up the path and onto the porch. The man knocked on the door. There was a faint, systematic click clack inside.

"Come in," a female voice called.

The man opened the door and walked inside. Erik followed. It was a nice house. Not very fancy but everything was clean, neat, and tasteful. Immediately to the right, there was a wide open doorway into a room where, true enough, there sat Jacqueline hard a work on the loom. She was somewhat short with blonde streaks running through her light brown hair. When she turned her head toward the two who had entered, Erik saw that her eyes shone a vivid blue grey. Deep and piercing but kind. A large black dog raised its head as it saw the two men walk in.

"Hello Marek." The dog wrapped it's tail on the floor. After André rubbed him behind the ears, the dog laid its head back on the pillow.

"Hello Jacqueline, I came to pick that fabric for Louise."

"Oh hello André. Sorry I couldn't come to the door but this needs to be ready by tomorrow and I am nearly done. The fabric for Louise is sitting on the table behind you. How is she by the way?"

"She is fine. Keeping busy." After a short pause André burst out, "Really Jacqueline, isn't there at least one man in the village?"

"No and I have told you before-"

"Yes, yes, I know," André interrupted, "Men these days look for wives of nineteen, not twenty-six. It just hurts me and Louise to see you alone like this."

Jacqueline looked at him incredulously. "With the number of visits I receive between you, Louise, and the occasional traveler I am hardly alone."

"Yes, but you know what I mean."

Jacqueline sighed. "Yes I do indeed."

There was another pause, then André spoke again. "Jacqueline, there is a man here who needs lodging for awhile. Is that extra house of yours vacant perhaps?

"As a matter of fact it is. He is more than welcome to stay there."

"Good, then I must be off or Louise will start to worry. As it is, it will be nearly dark when I do get home."

"Just so you know Jean Mateau has been around again lately. So don't be surprised if he stops you for five francs."

"That is another reason why I don't like you being alone. He makes me nervous, especially lately."

"Well, Jean Mateau won't be able to come here. He doesn't have a good rapport with large dogs, especially Marek."

"Well, alright, have a good evening, Jacqueline."

"You too André and tell Louise hello for me."

"I will."

With André gone Jacqueline turned her attention to the stranger. "Monsieur, you are welcome to make yourself comfortable. I apologize but this is going to take me awhile longer. Might I ask your name?"

"Thank you Madame. It is Erik Mosier."

"_Hmm,_" Jacqueline thought as she continued her work._ "André has always had a knack for finding poor travelers who are down and out but this is the first in a few years. I wonder what has happened. This stranger seems very polite but I have a feeling that he is afraid, either of something or someone._"

With these thoughts in mind, Jacqueline focused on finishing her work. Erik watched as she deftly wove weft through warp, back and forth on the loom. It appeared as if she was waving her hands in an intricate dance as fabric mysteriously took shape beneath them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw some black and white photos on the mantle piece. Moving toward them for a closer look Erik saw one of Jacqueline and her family. Another was also of Jacqueline and what looked like her husband on their wedding day. There was yet one more. This one was just of Jacqueline's husband. A little to the right of this last picture was a piece a fine parchment somewhat aged and on which was a pressed wildflower. Above the wildflower was a note.

_**Dearest Jacqueline, **_

_**May your inner beauty always shine **_

_**to others just as it did to me. **_

_**With all my Love, **_

_**Bradford **_

Erik then noticed that the steady click clack of the loom had stopped. Turning he saw that the place where Jacqueline had sat was empty. He then heard the definitive "thunk" of something being dropped at the other end of the house, an exasperated sigh, followed by Jacqueline muttering. Walking down the hall, whose walls where adorned with paintings of various sorts and doors leading to adjacent rooms, he turned left at the end which led into the kitchen. There Jacqueline was puttering around and putting food in a basket that was sitting on the table. Also on the table were two lanterns. All of the sudden he felt something rubbing against his legs. It turned out to be a gray tabby cat who looked up at him with her greenish cat eyes and meowed. The cat then hopped on to the table and continued to look at him while purring loudly. Erik stroked the sat's head while she meowed again appreciatively. The cat then padded over to the basket and started sniffing it curiously.

"Angel! You silly cat. That is not for you."

The cat turned its head toward Jacqueline, a look of mock innocence on the feline's face. Jacqueline shook her head, lit the two lanterns, and grabbed her cloak. Handing one lantern to Erik and picking the other along with the basket of food, they both walked out with Jacqueline locking the door behind them. Twilight ebbed away as they walked into the forest. Jacqueline deftly picked her way along the path even though it was somewhat overgrown. Minutes passed in silence save for the occasional hoot of an owl, the rustle of dead leaves, or the scurrying of some small creature. High trees that loomed overhead as they passed gave way to a large clearing in the midst of which stood a house with a large shed around to the back. Stepping up to the door, Jacqueline put her lantern down and felt for the key in her pocket. Finding it, she unlocked the door. Inside Jacqueline set down the basket and lantern on a table and lit some oil lamps around the room. Putting the basket of food in the kitchen, she walking back into the main room.

"I am afraid it will be cold this first night but there are plenty of blankets in a chest upstairs. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. I will be stopping by every day in the afternoon to bring food. There is another chest upstairs with clothes in it if you have any need of them."

"Thank you, Madame You are very kind."

"You are very welcome, Monsieur Mosier. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With lantern in hand, Jacqueline left. As she strode down the path, Jacqueline could not help but wonder what made this man afraid of his own shadow. He looked so lost and empty. Even though he had tried to cover it with his cloak hood, she saw that he wore a mask over the right half of his face. With more unanswered questions running through her mind, she walked into the house, turned out the light, and went to bed. Unknown to her, she had been seen walking back to her home by Jean Mateau. He knew now that Jacqueline had a new boarder and would be stopping by every day to bring food to whoever that person was. Walking down the road that led to the village, he decided to stop by the pub for a drink.

After Jacqueline had left, Erik pulled down the hood of his cloak and looked around. There was a couch and chair with a small table on the right side of the room and on the left side, a longer table. Blowing out the lantern and all the oil lamps except one, he took that one and went upstairs. There were two doors, one directly to his right, another slightly farther down. The one to his right was ajar and functioned as a makeshift storeroom. The other farther down was the bedroom. Opening the door, Erik went in. The chests Jacqueline had spoken of were there, one being at the foot of the bed, the other off to the side. There was also a wardrobe and a dresser with a mirror and chair. Shedding his cloak and money bag on the chair, he opened one of the chests and pulled out a blanket. Laying it on the bed, he pulled off his boots, blew out the light and crawled into bed.

Jacqueline woke early the next morning and went about her normal routine. About mid-morning, she took the cloth she had woven the day before to the village. After buying some food for herself and her new guest, she planned to stop by for a visit with her friend, Louise. Unfortunately, she encountered Jean Mateau on the way.

"Oh, hello Jacqueline and how are you this fine day?" he said a little too sweetly.

She replied in a controlled but civil tone, "I am perfectly well today, Monsieur Mateau."

"Oh yes, we must observe formalities mustn't we," a hint of sarcasm in his voice. What do you have here?" He took the handle of her basket and started to look inside like a nosy dog.

She jerked the basket out of his grasp. "It is not for you if that is what you were wondering," Jacqueline said, her patience starting to strain.

"Then who is it for I wonder? Your new tenant perhaps?" he taunted.

"It is not your business to poke into the affairs of others." As she continued to walk down the street, he tried to put his hand on her back. Jacqueline detected the faint smell as she pulled away. "I have told you before Monsieur Mateau," she said warningly. "Now leave me alone."

Jean Mateau's face darkened. "Fine," he said hotly. As he watched Jacqueline turn her back and go, he growled under his breathe, "You will regret spurning me." He then shuffled back to the center of the village.

Louise had just finished her tea when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she greeted Jacqueline and invited her inside. After they sat down, Louise said, "André told me that you have a new tenant."

"Yes, I do. Did André tell you where he found this man?"

"Yes, evidently he saw this man walking down the road about a mile and a half from here. André did not ask the man's name though. Did you?"

"Yes, Erik Mosier."

"Doesn't sound very familiar. What is he like?"

"I honestly don't know but from the impression I received, he seems to be very withdrawn. It almost seems like he is afraid of his own shadow."

"Well maybe you will find out a little more when you see him this afternoon."

"I likely will." After spending a few more minutes talking with Louise, Jacqueline went home.

Erik awoke late that morning. Sunlight poured through the windows as he lifted the covers off and put his feet on the floor. Running his fingers through his hair, Erik removed his mask and washed his face in the basin. Drying his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wondered at the kindness being shown to him by this young widow who had obviously experienced hardship and pain and yet would welcome complete strangers.

Erik could not help but wonder why. _"Why would she do this?"_

Unable to answer his own question, he slipped his mask back on and went to the other trunk. Finding a pair of dark colored trousers and a linen button-down shirt, Erik shed his dirty clothes and put the clean ones on. Then putting on his boots, he went downstairs. There being some tinder next to the fireplace, Erik lit a fire in the hearth and after a bit put some logs on. Then going into the kitchen, he looked to see what Jacqueline had left the night before. In the basket, there was a loaf of bread, some cheese, salted meat, and boiled eggs.

After eating his fill, Erik looked about the rest of the house. At the back door, there was an oilskin coat which he put on and went outside. He had not noticed it last night but there was a paddock behind the shed. Going around to the front of the shed, Erik went inside. Off to the left was a horse stall and off to the right were several articles of tack and otherwise related items. Toward the back of the shed, there was a ladder that led up to the hay loft. Taking an ax that sat by the door, Erik went back outside and chopped some firewood. Bringing it into the house, he stacked most of the wood next to the fireplace and added a couple more logs to the fire. Straightening up, Erik heard a knock at the door. Jacqueline had come by like she said she would. Hastily, he opened the door.

"Good day, Monsieur Mosier," Jacqueline said pleasantly. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you," Erik said as he closed the door. Following Jacqueline into the kitchen, he asked, "How are you today?"

"I am fine, maybe a little ruffled but otherwise fine." At Erik's confused look, she explained her run-in with Jean Mateau.

"Who exactly is this Monsieur Mateau?"

"Well, he is a very ill-natured and unscrupulous man, especially when he has been drinking. He is also very prone to getting into fights and he acts like what he thinks is a gentleman when there are other women around." While saying all of this, Jacqueline had put on an apron and was in the process of making a meal.

"So this is why your friend showed concern when he heard that this man was around?"

"Yes. André and his wife, Louise, have been good friends for a long time. The plates are in the middle cabinet."

Erik, who had decided to be of some help and had been looking in the other cabinets, promptly brought a few down. There were also some cups which he brought down as well. "I noticed some paintings at your home. Did you paint them?"

Jacqueline blushed. "Oh, well some of them."

"I thought they were quite good."

"Well I do like to paint. Sometimes they don't come out the way I would like them to but I have gotten better with practice. Do you paint?" They sat down now and began eating.

"Yes I do." And on they talked. After Jacqueline had left later that evening, the thought struck Erik that she had seen his mask. She had not said anything though. Her easy-going demeanor had made him feel comfortable and relaxed. No one had accepted him as he was before. Every day it continued like this, Jacqueline would come by in the afternoon and make something scrumptious to eat and the both of them would talk about all sorts of things. Unfortunately, Jean Mateau had been watching Jacqueline and what she was doing.

Some weeks later, Jacqueline was over for her daily visit. She looked out the window to see that is was dark. "Oh, I must have lost track of the time."

"I am sorry I kept you."

"No, no. That is all right. I enjoy talking with you."

"Be careful walking in the dark."

Jacqueline laughed. "I will."

After she had left, Erik did not know why but he had this feeling that he should follow Jacqueline to make sure she got home safely. Putting of his cloak, Erik quietly slipped out of the house into the gloom.

With many things going through her mind, Jacqueline made her way home. The strong smell of liquor was her only warning a split-second before Jean Mateau came barreling through the woods, extremely drunk.

"Hello Jacqueline," he slurred. "How are you this wonderful evening?" He wiped his mouth and grinned stupidly.

Jacqueline replied curtly, "I am quite well, thank you."

"Well that is good. How about coming into the village with me for a drink. I have behaved badly and I would like to make it up to you. We can..." and this he paused before continuing, "talk about things."

Jacqueline frowned. "Monsieur Mateau, you know very well I don't drink and I have nothing to discuss with you."

"Well, why not? It it because I am not good enough for you? Is that it Jacqueline? What's wrong with just talking."

Jacqueline glared at him. "You know very well my standards and I know that you want to do more than just talk. My answer is no. Now leave me alone."

Jean Mateau grabbed Jacqueline's arm. "You know I am the man for you.."

"Let me go!"

Jean Mateau laughed maliciously. "You are such a fine lady! Now why don't we go walk into the village."

Wrenching her arm free, Jacqueline soundly slapped him on the face. Taking a step back, Jean Mateau was stunned by the fact that he had just been slapped. As Jacqueline turned her back and brusquely walked away, he realized that she would never have him. In a sudden fit of rage, he decided that if he could not have her than no one would.

Suddenly, Jacqueline felt herself being grabbed and spun around. Jean Mateau had a murderous look in his eyes. Jacqueline struggled to get free and slapped him again. With that, he knocked her to he ground, jumped on top of her and started choking her.

"I'll teach to reject me," he said through gritted teeth.

Jacqueline struggled uselessly to pry Jean Mateau's hands off of her neck. Her lungs felt like they were burning. She was getting dizzy from lack of air. Things became blurry. Suddenly, Jean Mateau loosened his grip and pulled away. She could breathe now. Coughing and gagging, she rolled to one side and saw two blurry images. As one of them disappeared, Jacqueline passed out.

Jean Mateau was very surprised when he felt something trying to wrench him off of Jacqueline. Whoever it was was pulling him so hard that Jean Mateau was forced to let go of Jacqueline and confront whoever it was. It looked like some black shape and was a little taller than himself. Half of this creature's face was bone white in the moonlight and the other half, Jean Mateau could not even see in the dark. Being a coward at heart and having one too many, he ran for his life into the village and started raving about a "monster." However, it was obvious to everyone that he was quite drunk and so no one believed him."

Bending down, Erik checked to make sure that Jacqueline was still breathing. He then carefully and gently picked her up and carried her back to his place. Laying Jacqueline on the couch, Erik removed her cloak, propped her head up with a pillow, and put a blanket over her. Adding more wood to the dwindling fire, Erik sat down in the chair and kept watch over Jacqueline. As he sat there, disjointed thoughts went through his mind with intermittent periods of dozing. A sudden intake of breathe jerked him out of one such doze. Getting out of the chair, Erik saw that Jacqueline had awoken but was disoriented.

Soothingly he said, "You're all right; you're safe now." He helped her drink some water. Aware of Erik's calming voice, Jacqueline breathed a thank you and fell back asleep.

Erik dozed on and off for some hours and then fell asleep himself.

The smell of food being cooked woke Jacqueline the next morning. Remembering what had happened the night before sent chills up Jacqueline's spine as she pushed her blonde-streaked hair out of her eyes. Getting up from the couch, she walked into the kitchen to see that Erik had just finished ladling some food onto a plate. Erik turned to see that Jacqueline had awoken.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, my throat is a little sore but otherwise, I am feeling better."

"I followed you to make sure that you got home safely when you ran into Jean Mateau. He ran away so fast, I think I scared him out of his wits."

"I would believe it considering he was very drunk."

Erik pulled out a chair for Jacqueline and then sat himself.

"I would like to thank you again for what you did last night. I had never seen Jean Mateau like that before."

"I am glad I was there to help you. I would have lost a good friend."

"Well thank you for the complement."

After they had finished eating, Erik insisted on seeing Jacqueline home safely to which she had no objection. When they came in sight of Jacqueline house, she went ahead. Erik watched from the trees until Jacqueline was inside. Then he walked back to his house. After he had closed the door and hung up his cloak, Erik thought back over the past few day's events. Last night's incident had frightened him badly and he had been feeling this nagging sensation in the back of his mind for sometime that somehow he was incomplete. Unknown to Erik, Jacqueline had been praying for him since when they first met. Erik saw that Jacqueline seemed to have a certain peace and serenity about her. A calm that spread around everything. Glancing down, he saw a folded piece of paper near the couch where Jacqueline had lain. Bending down, he picked it up and unfolded it. Sitting down on the couch, Erik read what turned out to be a prayer that Jacqueline had written.

_Dear God, my heart is burdened for Erik. I see that he is lost _

_and alone. Something seems to weigh him down. I don't know _

_what but my heart goes out to him. I know his emptiness can _

_be filled only by You. Please guide me in showing him Your love. _

Erik brushed away one of the tears on his face as he read. He had thought of God as some crushing weight. Impersonal and far away. Something only for the superstitious or weak. He had not thought God could possibly love someone like him. Jacqueline, however, had showed Erik that God did. Wiping more tears from his eyes, Erik said aloud, "God... I... don't know how to say this but... my friend, Jacqueline, has this faith and peace about her and she has said that it comes from You. She said that You forgive anyone no matter how depraved they are. I guess what I am trying to say is, please forgive me. Save me from myself. I can't go on without You. I need You." A new wave of tears came but Erik no longer cared. These were not the tears of shame or even of sorrow. These were the tears of joy. Like the finding of a long lost friend. For the first time in his life, Erik was whole. After some minutes, he fell asleep there on the couch.

Later on that same day Jacqueline came by with more food. Noting that she heard no movement inside, Jacqueline quietly opened the door. After carefully closing it behind her, Jacqueline glanced around and saw Erik asleep on the couch. Picking up a quilt that had been draped over the chair arm, she spread it over Erik, being careful not to wake him. She then noticed a piece of folded paper next to the couch. Picking it up she saw that it was the prayer she had written. Jacqueline thought she had lost it in her tussle with Jean Mateau but somehow it had made its way here. She then noticed on the one side of Erik face that was not covered by the mask he wore that it was tear-stained like he had been crying. Setting the paper down on the corner table, Jacqueline, with cat-like grace, padded softly into the kitchen. After making sure that everything was in order, she wrote a note, set it on the corner table next to the still sleeping Erik, picked up the other paper, and quietly left.

A few hours later, Erik awoke and found the note that Jacqueline had left.

I saw that you were asleep and did not

want to wake you. I put some food away in

the pantry for you. Thank you again.

Jacqueline

Erik then got up and ate something. He then undressed and went to bed.

The following day when Jacqueline came by, Erik was up and about and he seemed different. He then told her what had happened the day before. Jacqueline expressed her utmost joy at this news and they talked about it the entire afternoon. Erik also decided that when Jacqueline left he would follow quietly behind to make sure that she made it home safely. They continued to visit each afternoon and sometimes Louise and André would come too. At first he felt self conscious around them but that soon passed as well. As days and weeks passed, Erik's self confidence grew as did his friendship with Jacqueline. Sometimes a day of rain would prevent Jacqueline from coming; but otherwise, she was always there.

However, Jean Mateau was loathe to forget what had happened. After he became sober, Jean Mateau realized that it was Erik who had stopped him. He had to make himself scarce because word had gotten around about what had happened. However, Jean Mateau kept watch for an opportune moment at which time he could make Erik pay for interfering.

Spring was in full force and there were hints of summer coming very soon as Jacqueline strode down the well-trodden path for her daily visit with Erik. Birds and squirrels flitted and scurried here and there as the forest displayed its cacophony of colors. Erik was in front chopping firewood when he saw Jacqueline walking up the path.

Putting the ax into the chopping block, Erik said, "Hello Jacqueline. How are you today?"

"I am doing well. André and Louise will be coming by later on today."

Erik wiped off the small amount of sweat on his face. "Good, I wanted to ask him something." Erik took the basket from Jacqueline and the both of them went inside.

"I noticed the garden around the corner," Jacqueline said as she put things away.

"Ah, yes. I think there is a garden gnome hiding there. I looked out my window one day and it had suddenly sprung up."

"Are you sure this gnome isn't about six feet tall and has dark hair?"

Erik grinned. "I'll set a trap him and see."

There was a loud snap outside.

"What was that, Erik?"

"I don't know. I'll look." Erik walked outside and looked around. Jacqueline followed close behind, a look of bewilderment on her face. For a moment, everything looked normal, then Jean Mateau came barreling into the clearing.

Planting himself where he stood, Jean Mateau, "Now I know who Jacqueline's new friend is. I wonder what makes a freak like you so special that she would prefer you over me."

"Whatever reason that may be," Erik said, ignoring the jab, "I am quite sure that Jacqueline has good cause in not wanting to associate with someone like you."

"Now we'll just see about that."

"Leave us alone!" Jacqueline retorted.

"Quiet Jacqueline! This is between me and him," Jean Mateau said as he jabbed a finger at Erik.

"I have no quarrel with you , Monsieur Mateau."

"Yes, but I have one with you."

Without warning, Jean Mateau whipped out a knife and rushed toward Erik. Erik sidestepped him as the knife went past. Jean grappled for Erik and caught his shirt. Erik caught Jean's hand as the knife came down and stopped it in midair. Erik forced Jean to drop the knife. Jean punched him in the stomach.

"Jacqueline screamed, "Stop it, Jean!"

She tried to beat Jean with her fists but to no avail. Jean shoved her against a tree. She fell down, dazed. Jean then turned his attention back to Erik. They both wrestled each other down to the ground, rolling and taking punches. Jean, seeing his knife, threw Erik off and scrambled for it. Erik tried to slow Jean down by grabbing his legs but Jean kicked him off and grabbed the knife. He slashed at Erik but missed. Erik sidestepped Jean's rush again but this time Jean managed to put a gash in Erik on the back-swing. Erik cried out as pain shot through his back. Jean stabbed at him again, a wild look in his eyes. The knife glanced off Erik's side as he twisted away. Erik grunted as he slammed into Jean, forced the knife out of his hand, and sent it flying into the woods. The momentum of Erik sent them both rolling with Jean landing on top. It was now a power struggle with Jean trying to get his hands around Erik's neck and Erik trying to keep Jean from choking him. Jean then felt something grab him. André pulled him off of Erik and punched him full force. Jean fell to the ground, out cold. Jacqueline, who had recovered herself with the help of Louise by this time, rushed over to Erik who was panting and half standing.

"Are you all right, Erik?" André asked as he tied up Jean.

"I... don't think so."

Erik fell down crouched, blood oozing from the knife wounds. André, Louise, and Jacqueline helped Erik into the house and laid him on the couch. Jacqueline and Louise fetched bandages while André examined the wounds and dressed them. Afterward, André and Louise hauled Jean Mateau to the authorities while Jacqueline stayed and kept watch over Erik. While Jacqueline finished dressing some remaining cuts an scratches, she found one that extended past Erik's mask. After telling him this, Erik guided Jacqueline's hand as the mask came off. Erik shivered unconsciously, feeling exposed as Jacqueline cleaned the cut as well as the dirt off on that side of his face.

"Do...do you mind me asking what happened to your face."

"No, I was born this way."

"How do you feel?"

Erik sighed. "Very weak."

"You should try and get some sleep then."

Erik nodded as Jacqueline gently pulled the blanket over his wounded back. Overcome with fatigue, Erik quickly fell asleep. Jacqueline turned down the oil lamps so that the only only source of light in the room was the fireplace. Sitting down in the chair, Jacqueline kept over the sleeping Erik long into the night until she herself fell asleep.

Days passed as Erik recovered from his injuries. Jean Mateau was sent off to jail and he would not be getting out very quickly. The friendship that Erik and Jacqueline had grew deeper every day. Also Erik became less reclusive and he would sometimes go with Jacqueline into the village.

One day in early Fall, Erik and Jacqueline were horseback riding in the countryside. On the way back to Jacqueline's home they saw their friends, André and Louise talking to a couple in a carriage. Erik saw the occupants before Jacqueline did and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Ah, here she is now," Louise said as they rode up. "Jacqueline, we have a couple here who are in need of lodging for the night."

Jacqueline looked at the couple as the young man spoke, "If it would not be any trouble. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"No, no. It would not be any trouble. My name is Jacqueline Brandstein by the way."

The young man replied, "I am Raoul de Chagny and this is my wife, Christine."

"Pleased to meet you Monsieur de Chagny. If you will follow me and my friend, my home is just down the road a ways."

As they went down the road after Jacqueline had said goodbye to André and Louise, Erik felt rigid and uncomfortable. He kept his head lowered so that neither Raoul nor Christine would chance to see his face. Minutes passed in angst for Erik. Jacqueline talked to the couple while he rode in silence. Jacqueline did not try to bring Erik into the conversation for she knew that Erik still felt awkward around other people, especially strangers. When they reached Jacqueline's home, Erik spoke so that only she could hear.

"I am going to the house. I can't say why now, I will explain later."

Jacqueline nodded and Erik rode off into the woods.

"You friend is a quiet one," Raoul noted as he helped Christine out of the carriage.

"Yes, he does tend to be shy. He is a good man though and once you get to know him, he can be quite talkative."

Once inside, Jacqueline quickly prepared dinner and they sat down, ate, and talked. After dinner, Jacqueline showed Raoul and Christine their room. After thanking Jacqueline again for her hospitality, they went to bed.

During dinner, Jacqueline had been careful to leave Erik out of the subject matter. While Erik was speaking to her before he left, Jacqueline saw a look in his eyes that she had not seen in many months. One of intense fear. After she turned down all the lamps in the house, Jacqueline went to bed as well.

After Erik left Jacqueline with her guests, he spent the evening feeling nervous and agitated. When he did go to bed, Erik slept fitfully. The next day Erik awoke late. After getting dressed and eating, he went outside did his normal routine.

When Jacqueline came by at the normal time, she found Erik in the back leaning on the paddock fence. He seemed lost in thought as he stared off into nowhere. Jacqueline gently brushed his arm to let him know she was there. Erik turned and went inside the house with Jacqueline. He then explained why he had been afraid the day before. He told her about the gypsies, his life in the opera house, and Christine and Raoul.

"So Christine and Raoul were the couple I met yesterday."

"Yes. I did not want them to the that the person who had tormented them was right there. That is why I did not anything that they could hear and possibly recognize me. Even though I've changed, it is not likely that I could convince them of that. I simply caused them too much pain. Especially Christine. They are better off not having to wonder if I might be around the corner."

They talked a little longer and afterward, Jacqueline went home.

Winter came and went, during which Erik made it a point to keep the path as clear as possible of snow so Jacqueline could still come and visit. When all the snow had melted away and things dried out the next spring, André decided to pay Erik a visit. Winding his way along the path, André found Erik in the back chopping wood.

"Here Erik, let me help you with that." André picked up a log that was nearby and set it on the chopping block.

Erik paused a moment to wipe his forehead on his sleeve, then swung, cleaving the log in two. "Thank you André. What brings you out here?"

André put another log on the block. "Well, only one thing really."

Erik swung again. The look on André's face gave him the feeling he knew where this was going. "What is it?"

"Jacqueline."

"Uh, what about Jacqueline?" Erik swung the ax but missed, landing it in the chopping block.

"Oh come on now. Don't I haven't noticed the way you two act around each other, especially lately."

"Okay." Erik felt heat creeping up his neck as he extracted the ax from the chopping block. "And..?"

" Well, aren't you going to ask her to marry you? And don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I'll know you're lying."

"Yes, I have thought about it but I have nothing to offer her." Erik swung and chopped the log neatly in half this time.

"And why should that stop you?"

"The only reason I am living here is through her generosity." Erik decided to ake a break and set the ax down.

"Do you think she would care about something like that?"

"Well, no."

"Then it doesn't matter." Andre sighed. "You love her, right?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Does she love you?"

"I think so."

"Then you should be fine."

"I still have nothing to give her."

"Actually, you do."

Erik gave him a confused look. "What?"

"The best thing you can give her. Yourself. It does not matter if you have everything or nothing. Love her more than yourself and put her first. Everything else is secondary."

"Okay, I see what you mean."

"So will you ask her?"

"Yes, I will."

"When?"

"Your going to hound me about this, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I will ask her this afternoon."

"I will find out if you don't."

Erik gave him a look of mock horror.

When Jacqueline came by that afternoon, Erik, awkwardly but none the less, asked her to marry him. She joyfully said that she would. They married later that summer and had many joy-filled years together.

Many years later, on a mild winter day, Erik was rummaging around in a upstairs room when he came across an old leather pouch. Picking it up, he went downstairs and into the kitchen where Jacqueline was putting away some dishes.

"What is that?" she said as she closed the cabinet door.

"I'm not sure. I found it upstairs." Sitting down, Erik opened the pouch and poured out the contents onto the table which amounted to a few francs and an engagement ring. "Oh, now I remember."

"Is that the ring Christine gave you?"

"Yes, it is. I had forgotten where it was." After staring at it for a few moments, Erik then said, "There is something I need to do."

Jacqueline looked at him knowingly. "I'll come with you."

Erik nodded.

Scooping the contents back into the pouch, Erik and Jacqueline fetched their cloaks, a bag, and walked out the door. Hitching a horse to the buggy, they drove until they stopped at an inn for the night. The next day they reached Paris by midmorning. Driving through part of Paris, they stopped only once at which point Erik bought two roses. Then they drove to the cemetery. After walking through there, hand in hand, for some minutes they found the gravestone they were looking for.

Christine de Chagny

They stopped. Erik took out the two roses. He laid one next to the gravestone. Shakily, Erik took a step back and looked toward Jacqueline who stood right next to him. She took his arm and rubbed it reassuringly. Turning Erik embraced Jacqueline and sighed heavily. Erik gave Jacqueline the other rose. Then arm in arm, they walked through the mist that started to roll in, got into the buggy, and made their way home.

That afternoon, Raoul came by the cemetery. Because of his old age, two people pushed him in a wheelchair. He had just been to the opera house where there had been an auction. In his lap sat a music box which had the figure of monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals perched on top. When he reached Christine's grave, Raoul stood up, took the music box, and set it in front of the tombstone. After straightening up, he stood there and sighed. As he turned to go, something caught his eye. Looking more closely, he saw that is was a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem. Attached to the ribbon was Christine's engagement ring. Raoul looked around the cemetery in puzzlement as he silently wondered where the rose and the ring had come from.

The End

by Tiffany R. Cooperider


End file.
